The invention relates, in general, to the field of information technologies and remote control or monitoring.
More precisely, the invention relates to a control and/or monitoring device, comprising a number of peripheral devices, a control central processing unit and a communication network linking the central processing unit to the various peripheral devices.
Even though many known devices match this definition, these devices generally use sophisticated addressing means, demanding performances from the communication network that may only be obtained at the cost of considerable complexity.